Le Bureau
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Jean Valjean is the Regional Manager of the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin. He runs the office with his wife Fantine, his children Cosette and Enjolras, his children's friends, and his best frenemy Javert. Let's just say things are pretty interesting around here.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. This is my first story and I'm kind of nervous so. Let me now if I should continue or not. With that enjoy! I also do not own Les Miserables or The Office.**

"Hi, I'm Regional Manager Jean Valjean of the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin, and this is my kingdom." Valjean led the documentary team into the office while waving his arms dramatically.

"Over here is my receptionist, Eponine Thenardier. Say hello Eponine." A brunette woman with dark brown eyes looked up at Valjean and gave him a look. Valjean smiled. "Don't be shy." He added. The woman, Eponine, just blinked before shaking her head and going back to work. Valjean shrugged and ushered them forward.

"Lovely isn't she? Well, over here we have my buddy, Enjolras." He walked towards a man with wild blond curls and blue eyes. "Enjy, say hello to everyone." Enjolras' head snapped up and he glared at Valjean.

"Dad, we've talked about this. You don't call me Enjy in public. Especially not in the office." Valjean just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Good one son!" Enjolras glared once more.

"Well, I'll see you later son!" he called out happily before leading them off. "Sorry about that, Enjy just gets a little defensive now and then." He smiled again. "Enjy is one of my sales representatives." Across the room there was loud bang as Enjolras' head connected with his desk.

"Over here we have my daughter, Cosette. Say hello, Cosette." A petite woman, that looked just like Enjolras, looked up and offered a polite smile.

"Hello, I'm Cosette it's very nice to meet you all." Valjean smiled and put an arm around her.

"She's another one of my sales representatives." Cosette smiled at her father.

"That's right Papa, but if you'll excuse me I have ton of work to do." She walked off and headed towards Eponine's desk. Valjean cocked his head, confused.

"Hmm, that's funny I don't recall Cosette ever working near Eponine." He shrugged again. "Oh, well." He said. The group moved forward once more.

"Ok, over here we have my best friend, Luc Javert." He led them over to a tall man with dark hair. His desk was a mess and it contained various items. The man looked up, from his coffee cup.

He didn't smile.

"Hello." he said. "I'm Luc Javert, also known as the greatest man you will ever meet." Valjean laughed.

"Oh, buddy, you know that's me." Valjean said. He threw in a punch on Javert shoulder, just for good measure. Javert wasn't amused.

"No, it's me."

"Oh, no, it's me."

"Watch your back, Valjean." Javert said, standing up a going to the water cooler.

"Javert is my best friend, but sometimes we like to have pretend arguments. He's my assistant and the second Regional Manager." Valjean explained.

"Oh, this is my wife, Fantine." He put his arm around a blond woman, who looked just like Cosette and Enjolras. She smiled warmly.

"Hello." she said. Valjean kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'll see you later honey, I've got more people to introduce." Valjean walked away, the documentary group trailing behind him. He led them into the conference room.

"These are my son's friends. That's Combeferre," He pointed towards a brown haired man in glasses. " and Courfeyrac," he directed their attention to a dark haired man who was shameless flirting with a red-head. "the girl he's flirting with is Eponine's sister, Azelma, then over their we have Grantaire," another dark haired man looked at them before directing his attention towards the bottle in his hand. " that's Jehan sitting next to him," a small blond boy was writing in a journal. " the two in the corner are Feuilly and Bahorel," two brown haired men seemed to be arm wrestling. " over there we have Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta." a brunette, a red-head, and a bald man were in deep conversation. "and, finally we have Marius Pontmercy." Valjean finally pointed towards another brunette with freckles all over his face.

"Grantaire, we don't drink in the office." Valjean scolded, yanking the bottle from the man's hand.

"See, we like to keep the office alcohol free." Valjean smiled. In the back, Courf looked up from his flirting and snorted. Valjean silence him with a glare.

"We here at Dunder Mifflin are all one big happy family."

Grantaire laughed. "More like one big dysfunctional family." Valjean glared at him as well. Valjean turned towards the documentary students and clapped his hands.

"So, you can wander around the office now. Have fun." He left the conference room and went to his office, whistling the whole way. The documentary students looked at each other. They had a feeling that they were going to regret this.

** AN: Well there you have. This chapter was just introducing the characters and getting to see some of what goes on at the office. Next chapter will include some Valjean and Fantine fluff. Who doesn't love that? Till next time- Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Finally, chapter 2 is here. A big thanks to JavertInMiniature for leaving a review last chapter! This chapter is for you! I don't own Les Miserables or The Office.

* * *

Chapter 2

Valjean smiled as he walked into the conference room. Today was the day that he and Fantine had started their office here at Dunder Mifflin. He looked around, no once he saw that everyone was here he clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"Good morning everyone." All the conversations had ceased. "I called you in here to tell you all about how special today is." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Today is my anniversary with Fantine," Everyone smiled and clapped. Javert went to go congratulate Valjean, but he was stopped. "No, not that anniversary. It's the anniversary of the day we started this office."

Everyone sat there. "Oh." They all chorused slowly. How could have forgotten? Valjean's smile fell a little.

"You all forgot?" He asked. No one wanted to answer him, but slowly they all nodded their heads. Even Fantine had forgotten. Valjean was frowning now. They all forgot, even his wife had forgot.

"Oh, well, no problem." He faked a laugh. "Everyone just go back to work." He sighed and sat down. He watched sadly as everyone left the room, with their heads hanging. Fantine stopped at the door.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked softly. Valjean looked up and gave he smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, go on you have work to do." He waved her way. She frowned, but complied.

"Alright, well if you need anything let me know." She left and Valjean sighed again. Fantine had forgotten all about today. Today was supposed to be a special day, now it was ruined. Valjean buried his head in his hands.

"C'mon Jean, cheer up." He said trying to make himself feel better. But, instead he felt stupid. He stood up and went to the coffee machine. When he reached it he saw Javert standing their as well.

"Hello, Javert." Valjean said, preparing his cup. Javert nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry I forgot about today's special occasion. You see, recently I've been spending a lot of time bonding with my cat, Lawr. We've had a falling out, and we are trying to fix up our relationship." Javert was a lonely man, so one day he went out and bought himself a cat. He treated the cat like an actual person and held conversations with him.

"I see." Valjean said. "Well, I hope you two can mend your relationship." Was he really saying this? Javert nodded again.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Javert left and Valjean went back to his office.

* * *

"Javert is my best friend, but sometimes that man freaks me out." Valjean confessed to the documentary students. "I mean, who owns a cat and treats it like an actual human being?"

* * *

When Valjean stepped into his office he saw Fantine sitting on his desk.

"Honey, we don't sit on the desks." He said, sounding like a teacher scolding their student. She smiled and stood.

"I'm sorry I forgot about today." She said. Valjean sighed and sat down in his chair.

"I told you it's ok, Fantine." Valjean began spinning in his chair.

"Well, I feel really bad. So, I wanted to make it up to you." Fantine said. She walked over to Valjean and pulled him up.

"Fantine, what are you doing?" Valjean asked, not in the mood for her games.

"C'mon, I'll show you." She opened the office door. When they stepped into the hall they were greeted by everyone standing outside the office.

"Happy Anniversary!" They all shouted, even Javert joined in. Valjean smiled.

"Wait, so you all actually remembered?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Of course, how could we forget, Papa." Cosette said, hugging Valjean. He hugged her back and smiled even more. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"Thank you all so much!" He said. He was close to crying. He high fived his children's friends, and ruffled Enjolras' hair. He even shook hand with. Javert.

"You deserve it, boss." Courf said. Everyone agreed.

"Oh, we also got you a cake!" Jehan exclaimed. They led him to the conference room and sitting on the table was a huge cake.

"Do you like it?" Fantine asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Valjean exclaimed. They all beamed.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Éponine said. Everyone cheered. Soon the office was filled with music and laughter.

Fantine and Valjean had snuck away into his office again. He kissed her gently.

"Thank you so much." He whispered. Fantine smiled and kissed him again.

"Your welcome. You do so much for us, we wanted to return the favor." Valjean pulled her closer.

"Happy anniversary, cheri." He said.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

AN: Yay for Fantine/Valjean fluff! Once again, special thanks to JavertInMiniature who helped inspire this chapter. She is amazing, go check out her stories! Alright, till next time-Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello. Yes, I'm finally back with this story. This chapter should be fun. Valjean thinks the office is to male dominate and takes the women out to appreciate them. I don't own Les Miserables or The Office. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone sat in the conference room again, a few days after the surprise party. Valjean had ordered a meeting and they were all wondering what he called them in for now.

"Alright everyone, I've decked that this office is to male dominate." Valjean said. Everyone cocked their heads in confusion. "So, I've decked that I'm going to take out all the girls," Cosette cleared her throat. "women, and listen to their feelings, problems, thoughts and other girly things."

Javert actually smiled. "So, that means I'll be in charge, right?" He asked. He was loving this plan already. Valjean shook his head.

"No, Fantine decided to stay behind and watch the office." All the men groaned.

"Why?" Grantaire complained.

"Because, somone needs to watch over you. So, you,don't burn down the office, or anything of that nature." Fantine said. The men groaned again.

"Well, ladies, shall we go." Valjean held the door open for the women as they filed out. Fantine turned to the men.

"Well, don't just sit there, get to work." They slowly left the conference room, dreading the rest of the day.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Valjean pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant and parked the car. They got out and made their way inside.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Valjean, party of five." The girl looked at the list and smiled.

"Yes, here you are. If you'll follow me." She led them to a table in the far back and sat them down.

"Alright, your waiter will be here shortly. Enjoy your meal." She walked away, and left the group alone.

"So, exactly why are we doing this?" Musichetta asked. "Not that I don't enjoy a day off, but why?"

"You women aren't appreciated enough around the office. So, I decided to listen to all your problems. Now, you can really tell me what's on your mind." Valjean smiled.

"Well, Courf tries to hit on me constantly." Azelma spoke up. Valjean nodded.

"There's a good start. Anyone else?"

"Javert is really, and I mean really weird." Cosette confessed. All the girls nodded.

"He tried to talk to me about his cat." Éponine said. Valjean patted her hand.

"He's tried to talk to me about him too. Well this is nice. Anyone else?" Valjean asked.

"When Grantaire gets drunk he likes to prank call the front desk." Éponine said. She's gotten numerous calls asking about her refrigerator. When the waitress came by they ordered their food.

"Ok, so how can we fix these problems?" Valjean looked around the table.

"You could lock Courf in his office." Azelma suggested.

"Fire Javert." Cosette said.

"Disconnect Grantiare's phone." Éponine grumbled. Valjean shook his head.

"No, Azelma, we can't lock Courf in his office." He scolded her.

"Why can't we?" Musichetta asked.

"Because it's not very nice."

"So, in other words you can't find a good reason not to." Éponine said innocently. Valjean sighed and nodded his head.

"Yup. And, Cosette I won't fire Javert." Cosette groaned.

"Why?" She wined.

"He's my friend, that's why." Musichetta gave him a look.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." Valjean snapped. "And, I guess we could actually disconnect Grantaire's phone." Éponine smiled victoriously.

"But," Éponine frowned. "we can't. We need him to make calls, and he can't do that if he doesn't have a phone." Éponine flopped back in her seat.

"Well that was pointless." Azelma sighed. Everyone agreed. The waitress brought out their food and all conversations were ceased.

"We could talk about relationships." Valjean suggested. Cosette raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You want to talk about relationships?" She asked. Valjean shrugged.

"I don't get out of my office much. So, tell me, who's dating who?" He asked, sounding a teenaged girl.

"Well, I'm dating Marius." Cosette said, picking up a fry. Valjean smiled.

"Interesting." He muttered."And, you?" He directed the question towards Azelma.

"Um, well, Courf hits on me, a lot, but I like Jehan." She confessed. She blushed a light pink.

"Aww." The girls chorused. Valjean nodded.

"And you?" He asked Musichetta.

"Well, I'm dating Joly and Bossuet. But, everyone knew that." She said. Valjean finally directed his attention towards Éponine she stared at him.

"I don't like anyone" She said quickly, looking down at her food. Cosette smiled.

"I know who you like." She said in a sing song voice. Éponine glared at her.

"Don't say anything." She growled.

"You like Enjolras." Cosette said. Valjean and the girls oohed. Éponine blushed bright red.

"No I don't." She grumbled.

"Yes, you do 'Ponine. You write about him in your diary." Azelma said. Éponine glared at her and Azelma sank down in her seat. Valjean smiled.

"This is getting good." He said. The girls just stared at him. "What?" He asked. They just shook their heads.

"Moving away from my love life," Éponine said, "how are things between you and Fantine?" She asked. Valjean thought about the question.

"Uh, it's good, I guess." He said, confused.

"You didn't sound so sure there, Papa." Cosette said.

"Well, we don't exactly go on dates. I mean, what's the point?" He said. They were married, what else were they supposed to do? The girls shook their heads.

"What's the point?!" Musichetta nearly shrieked. "She's your wife! You should spend time with her." Valjean sighed putting his head into his hands.

"Ok, I need help." He moaned. Cosette patted his back.

"Well, girls, looks like we need to give him some advice." Musichetta decided, the others nodded. Azelma spoke up first.

"Why don't you buy her flowers to start?" She suggested. Valjean looked up.

"You take her out to dinner." Musichetta said. Valjean smiled a little.

"Then you two can take a walk." Éponine sighed wistfully. Valjean's smile grew, he was liking this idea.

"Alright, we're going back to the office and you are going to ask Maman out on this date." Cosette decided, standing up. Valjean, still smiling, stood as well, flagging down the waitress. After paying they headed back towards the office.

* * *

Once they arrived, Valjean sought out Fantine. He finally found her in his office.

"Fantine!" He shouted running towards her, nearly tripping in the process. Fantine laughed at him and he smiled.

"Yes?" She asked. Valjean looked back at the girls, who nodded their encouragement. Javert and the rest of the boys walked over.

"What's going on?" Enjolras asked. Éponine smiled.

"Magic." She replied. The men looked at her, confused, but before they could ask further questions they were silenced by Cosette.

"I-I w-w-was wondering i-if you would like to go o-on a d-date?" Valjean stuttered. Fantine smiled.

"I would love to." She answered, kissing his cheek. Valjean sighed before taking her hand. He turned to the girls.

"Thanks for the encouragement, ladies." He said, they nodded at him. "I now leave the office in your hands until the end of the day." He said, leaving with Fantine. The girls awed while the men looked confused.

"What was that?" Combeferre questioned the four. They just smiled at each other.

"Nothing, go back to work, 'Ferret." Azelma said, leading the girls away. The men slowly filled back to their jobs, but Javert stood their.

"I can't believe he left the girls in charge!" He said, walking back to his desk sulking. He had so much to vent to Lawr tonight.

* * *

AN: Javert and that cat. Alright, there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. This office just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Until next time-Phantom


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello. I'm watching an Office marathon with my sister, first season on DVD! So, this chapter is based on the Health Care episode. I don't own Les Miserables or The Office. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Valjean sighed as he swiveled in his office chair. He was discussing health care plans with his wife, and he was absolutely bored out of his mind. He listened as Fantine explained all the different plans and coverages.

Fantine stopped her explanation, when she saw that her husband was barely paying attention. She clapped her hands and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked as Fantine glared at him.

"Focus, Jean. We have to decide on a plan." She sighed.

* * *

"I love my husband, but he's like a child sometimes." Fantine said. "He gets distracted easily." She sighed.

* * *

"I'm trying!" He whined. "This is so boring, Fantine!" She rolled her eyes at him. She put the papers down on his desk and stood up.

"Alright, I'm done explaining it to you. Just look over the plans and come up with a good one." She headed for the door. "Come to me when you decided." With that she left the office, closing the door behind her.

Jean groaned and slammed his head onto his desk. He picked up the papers and looked over them. Blah blah blah. He sighed and stood. There was only one way he could do this.

Valjean opened the door and looked out into the rest of the office. He checked to make sure his wife wasn't around before he called Javert. Javert looked up.

"God of the Lawr?" He asked. "Is that you?" Valjean slapped his palm against his forehead. He walked over to Javert, slapping his head.

"No! Its me!" Valjean shouted, exasperated. Javert rubbed his head and nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said, Valjean rolled his eyes. He pulled Javert up, ushering them into his office. Enjolras casted his father a look before turning back to his work.

_What is he up to now?_ He thought.

* * *

"I love my father, but sometimes he can be a little lazy." Enjolras ran a hand through his curls. "He does his work, but very slowly. That, or he has other people do it for him."

* * *

Valjean sat Javert down then sat across from him.

"I need your help." He said. Javert looked at him.

"With what?" Valjean pushed the papers towards him.

"With picking a health care plan. Fantine won't leave me alone about it, but I really don't want to deal with it." Valjean explained as Javert looked over the papers. "That, and I was thinking that if you did it, we could save some money."

"I'll help." Javert told him. Valjean smiled.

"Thank you."

"But, I want to have my own office for the day." Javert stated. "Then, and only then, will I help you." Valjean nodded eagerly and Javert smiled, which looked like he was in pain.

"Alright then." The two stood and Valjean led them to an empty office.

"This is yours for the day." Valjean said.

"Or forever." Javert responded.

"Ok,",Valjean backed away, "just let me know when you finish. Until then I'll be hiding- I mean working in my office." Valjean dashed back to his office, shutting the door loudly.

* * *

Javert sighed as he finished the plan. God, he was a genius. He stood and entered the main office. He called everyone's attention.

"I, Luc Javert, have just finished your amazing health care plan." He placed the paper on the desk sitting outside his office, or workplace as it read on the sign hanging on the door.

"Look it over and see me if you have questions." With that he turned back into his workplace and shut the door.

Enjolras got up and picked the paper up. He glanced over it a frowned. It made no sense at all.

"What's wrong?" Éponine asked, coming over to stand beside him. He handed her the paper.

"Javert's so called "amazing" health care plan cuts everything, and I mean everything." He explained as everyone gave him confused looks.

"Are you sure?" Combeferre asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I can read, Combeferre." Enjolras responded sarcastically. Everyone laughed at his tone and Combeferre blushed.

"Oh, sassy 'Jolras is here!" Courferyrac teased and Enjolras glared at him.

"We should talk to Javert." Éponine said firmly and Enjolras nodded in agreement. Éponine opened the door to Javert's office and stepped inside, Enjolras behind her. Javert glared at them.

"Can't you knock?!" He asked the angrily. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"This isn't a real office, Javert." He said. "You know that, right?" Javert looked offended.

"It's an office." He retorted.

"Then why does it say workplace on the sign." Enjolras asked him, Éponine held a hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"They're the same thing." Javert said, Enjolras laughed.

"Not really." He said.

"Well, can you at least show me some respect? Knock next time." Javert concluded. "Now, what do you want?"

"We need to talk to you about this health care plan. If you can even call it that." Éponine spoke up. Javert gave her a questioning look.

"What about it?"

"It's not really a health care plan. You cut everything." Éponine told him, Javert frowned.

"What's the matter with that?" He asked. Enjolras spoke up next.

"People need coverage, and your "amazing" plan isn't providing it." Enjolras said.

"What if people get sick, or are dying, or get injured?" Éponine asked.

"Fine, I'll make some changes." He pointed them towards the door. "Go, and knock next time." The two made their way out.

* * *

"You know there isn't health care in the wild. In the wild, health care is "Ow, I hurt my leg, I can't run, a lion eats me, and I'm dead." Well I'm not dead, you're dead, 'cause I'm the lion."

* * *

Éponine sighed. "We should just got to your father." She said. Enjolras nodded and they knocked on Valjean's door. Valjean opened the door and let them in.

"Hello, Enjolras, Éponine." Valjean said acknowledging them. "What brings you to my man cave." Enjolras and Éponine shared a look before Enjolras spoke.

"Well, father, you left Javert in charge of making the health care plan." Enjolras began. "Well, he's made some changes we aren't ok with, and he's being extremely difficult." Enjolras finished. Valjean nodded and smiled.

"You know what, I'll make it up to you. At the end of the day I promise I'll have a surprise for everyone." Valjean left his office, then headed to his car. He left the parking lot and drove around trying to think of a nice surprise.

Éponine and Enjolras headed back out to share the news with everyone.

"Well?" Marius asked.

"Javert said he's making changes, and father said he's planning a surprise for us." Enjolras said, and everyone slowly nodded their consent.

A few minutes later Javert came out of his workspace, with a new idea in his head.

"Alright, since you babies didn't like my plan before, I made a list of diseases and medical conditions. Everyone take one and fill out the diseases and conditions you have." Javert held up the papers.

"Javert you can't do that." Joly told him. "What you're asking of us is personal information." Javert glared at him and Joly sank down in his chair. Javert placed the papers on the desk outside of his workspace, then retreated back inside.

Everyone cautiously went over the desk and picked up a paper. Fantine was angry that her husband had passed the job onto Javert. She would have to talk to him about it later.

Enjolras walked over to Éponine's desk and leaded against it. "These diseases and conditions are the weirdest things I've ever seen." Éponine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Oh, don't put down ebola or mad cow disease. I'm suffering from both." Enjolras held up his paper and Éponine laughed. "What are you writing?"

"I'm really bored, so I feel like messing with Javert. I'm making up all of these weird diseases." Enjolras laughed.

"Ok, so let's say my teeth turn to liquid, then drip down my throat. What would you call that?" She asked, Enjolras smirked.

"I thought you were making your own diseases. It's called spontaneous dental hydroplosion." Éponine smiled.

"Nice." The two continued to laugh and make up new, ridiculous diseases.

* * *

Javert stormed out of his workplace. "Alright, who did it?" He asked holding up Éponine's paper full of fake diseases. "I'm not mad, I just want to know so I can punish them."

"What is that?" Grantaire asked.

"A paper full of these ridiculous diseases." Javert answered.

"Like what?" Joly asked, worriedly.

"Lawritis." Javert said, everyone in the office laughed. Javert looked around.

"What's so funny?" He asked, no one dared to answer him. "Oh, look at this one, hot dog fingers. Government created killer nano robot infection." Everyone laughed again. Javert looked at Enjolras.

"You are always screwing with me, so it was probably you." He accused.

"It wasn't me, I swear."

"Well, until the culprit makes themselves clear, this office will have no health care coverage for anyone." Javert slammed his office door shut, then slowly opened it again.

"Enjolras, I need to speak with you first." Enjolras sighed and moved inside the workspace. Before Enjolras went in he looked at Éponine.

"Killer nano robots?" He asked.

"It's epidemic." She responded.

* * *

"Enjolras, people in this office building have serious conditions, but since someone thinks it's funny to put these diseases down, people aren't getting their coverage. "Count Choculitis"?" Javert said.

"That sounds rough, and I wish I could take credit for this, but I can't." Enjolras replied.

"Did you do this because I happen to like Count Chocula?" Javert asked.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Fine then, round everyone up and tell them to go to the conference room." Enjolras sighed and stood. Before he left, Javert called out to him. "Tell your mother to come in here, please." Enjolras nodded wearily.

"Fantine, can I fire your son?" Javert asked once she was seated.

"How many times have we talked about this, no." Javert frowned. "Javert, can you tell my husband I would like to speak with him." She asked and Javert nodded. Where was Valjean anyway?

* * *

"Ice cream sandwiches for everyone!" Valjean shouted happily as he passed them out.

"Where's the surprise?" Azelma asked. Valjean looked around nervously.

"I'll give it to you guys at the end of the day." He said making a break for his office.

* * *

Javert paced the floor in the conference room. "Alright, since no one has confessed, we're trying this another way. I'll name a condition and if you have it raise your hand. If no one raises their hand then that condition won't be covered."

Javert looked at the list. "Inverted penis." He said and everyone tried not to laugh.

"What about inverted vagina?" Musichetta laughed.

"Alright, I'm just going to pick this stupid plan then we can all go home." Javert announced. He need up picking the cheapest plan, but no one got a say in the matter.

* * *

The tired office members gathered around Valjean's office. Valjean stepped out and smiled.

"So, where's the amazing surprise, Papa?" Cosette questioned. Valjean looked around at the group.

"Well?" Feuilly asked. Valjean said nothing and everyone realized that he had failed to actually get them a surprise. They all filed out of the office, except for Javert.

"Oh, by the way, Fantine would like to speak with you." Javert said before leaving. Valjean paled, oh boy was he in for it.

* * *

AN: So, this chapter was probably my longest one yet. I used somethings form the actual episode, but like I said before it doesn't belong to me. Alright, I want to focus on the relationships in the office, so I want yinz to give me your favorite parings. But, keeper in mind this story will be shipping Enjolras and Éponine. Sorry, but it's my OTP. So, just leave a suggestion and I will try to write it. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Till next time-Phantom


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter will include Valjean's surprise and focus on Javert and Enjolras' relationship. Since Javert is based around Dwight and Enjolras is based around Jim they have a lot of differences. I don't own Les Miserables or the Office. Enjoy.

* * *

Valjean smiled as he walked out of his office.

"Guys!" He shouted, everyone looked up. "I finally have your surprise!"

"Really?!" Courferyrac asked excitedly. Valjean nodded happily in response. He paused for dramatic effect.

"My surprise is that I'm giving you all the day off tomorrow!" Valjean said happily.

"We already had the day off. Tomorrow is Saturday." Éponine said.

"Well, that's your surprise, take it or leave it." Valjean said. Everyone grumbled, but accepted Valjean's surprise.

"Well, I'll be in my office, ingrates." Valjean walked back into his office and shut the door.

"That was shitty surprise." Grantaire grumbled.

* * *

Javert sat at his desk writing reports and going over the list of potential clients. When Javert finished a stack of papers, he realized that he needed his stapler. He rolled his chair over to one of his draws.

"Damn it." He cursed. Enjolras, who sat next to him, looked up form his own work.

"What?" He asked. Javert reached into the draw and pulled out a plate of orange jello. Inside the jello was Javert's stapler. Enjolras snickered and Javert glared at him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Javert asked him angrily. Enjolras looked at him innocently.

"What? You think it was me? Why would I do such a thing?" Enjolras asked, pretending to be offended by the accusation. Javert glared at him again before he stood.

Javert marched towards Fantine's desk. He stopped in front of her desk and tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I fire your son?" He asked. Fantine gave him a look.

"What? No, why?" She questioned, bewildered.

"Because he put my stapler in jello and constantly plays pranks on me." Javert huffed.

"You can't fire my son. Besides, you don't have any power to do it." Fantine replied. Javert looked hurt.

"I'm the Assistant Regional Manager." He said.

Fantine rolled her eyes, sighing. "Assistant to the Regional Manager." She said. Javert walked away at sat back down at his desk. He looked at Enjolras.

"I don't like you." He told the blonde haired boy. Enjolras just shrugged, standing up and making his way towards Éponine's desk.

* * *

"I never really liked Valjean's son. He's a good kid, very intelligent, but a troublemaker." Javert said. "I know he conspires with Éponine. I've actually asked Fantine 24,601 times if I could fire Enjolras. Every time it's been the same answer." Javert sighed.

* * *

"So, how did this mornings prank go?" She asked.

"He literally asked my mother if he could fire me." Enjolras and Éponine laughed.

"Doesn't he do that everyday?"

"Even on the weekends." Enjolras said, to which Éponine laughed once more._ God, you're beautiful_, he thought.

"What?" Shit, did he just say that out loud?

"Nothing." Enjolras said.

"I swear you just said, 'God, you're beautiful'." Éponine told him and he blushed, lowering his head. Way to go dummy.

"I didn't." He mumbled. "I should go." He said awkwardly. To his surprise, Éponine looked disappointed.

"Alright, well, visit me later ok?" She asked and he nodded, almost tripping over his feet on his way back to his desk.

* * *

"I can't believe I said that aloud." Enjolras said. "I'm so stupid. It's just, she was there and she's so pretty when she laughs and her dimpled smile, God I got distracted." Enjolras rambled, then blushed. "Sorry."

EEEEEEEE

"I can't believe he said that!" Éponine squealed. "He called me beautiful. I wish he would ask me out. He looked so cute when he blushed, he's absolutely adorable when he gets nervous."

* * *

Enjolras sat down and sighed. Javert looked over at him and glared.

"Could you keep it down, I'm working." He said.

"No, you're not. You're just looking at pictures of your cat." Enjolras said the word cat like it was a curse word. He was allergic to cats and the fact that his nemeses had one was not good.

"Don't judge my cat. Lawr is an amazing creature. You should meet him sometime." Javert smirked.

"You know that I'm allergic to cats." Enjolras glared at the man.

"Oh, I forgot." Javert replied.

* * *

"I really didn't forget. It's just I want to get back at him somehow. This was the perfect way to go about it." Javert said, plotting.

* * *

"Sure you did." Enjolras replied. He was always wary of Javert. Javert's smirk faded when he realized his pen was missing. He began to frantically search and pushed his stuff on to Enjolras' desk.

"Hey!" Enjolras shouted, shoving Javert's paper back on to his desk.

"Have you seen my pen?" Javert asked.

"Check the top draw." Enjolras smirked and stood.

Javert opened the draw and pulled another plate of jello, inside was his pen.

"Damn it, Enjolras!" He shouted. Enjolras just laughed as he decided to make his way towards Éponine's desk.

"Hey, about earlier," Enjolras began.

"Yeah?" Éponine said, hoping he would ask her out.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking." Enjolras apologized. Éponine looked disappointed.

"Oh." Was all she said. Enjolras looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ye-no." She answered.

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you liked me too." Éponine told him and Enjolras couldn't speak. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"You ok, 'Jolras?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I thought you didn't like me!" He exclaimed after recovering from his shock. "No, 'Ponine, I like you. Like like you." He said and Éponine blushed.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Really. So, Miss Éponine Thénardier would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

"I would love to." He smiled.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Éponine blushed and smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe he asked me out!" Éponine shrieked. "Sorry, I just can't contain my excitement. After all this time he finally did it. Best day ever!"

* * *

Enjolras sat in his chair, a lazy grin spread across his face. Javert looked at him warily.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, Enjolras just grinned.

"I'm going out with Éponine tonight." He said, sighing. They heard a squeal and suddenly Courfeyrac was standing in front of them.

"You asked her out?!" He asked, literally jumping. Enjolras smiled and nodded, to which Courfeyrac squealed again. Javert groaned.

"Excuse me, ladies, but can you take this squeal fest somewhere else?" Javert said sarcastically.

"Sorry Javert." Courfeyrac said, lowering his head. Enjolras just bushed. He was not a girl.

"Thank you."

"Can we go talk about this?" Courfeyrac asked pulling on Enjolras' arm. The blonde complied and stood.

"So, tiger, you finally asked her out." Courferyrac teased him once the reached the water cooler.

"Yes!" Enjolras actually squealed. "No big deal." He said trying to compose himself. Courfeyrac laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"You sound like a teenage girl." He teased. Enjolras glared at him.

"I do not!" He whined, making Courfeyrac laugh even more.

"Now you sound like a five year old."

"Well, who was the teenage girl five minutes ago?" Enjolras questioned.

Courferyrac blushed. "That would be me." He answered.

Valjean's office door opened and he stepped out. "Alright everyone, it's five o'clock. You can go now." Everyone cheered and packed up.

"Hey, I think this office needs a therapy animal, do you mind if I bring in Lawr on Monday?" Javert asked Valjean.

"That's a great idea!" Valjean replied, smiling. Javert smirked as well.

"Yes, well, we'll see you Monday." Javert said leaving. Enjolras frowned. No, Javert couldn't be bringing that demon into work. Could he? Enjolras shivered. Just think about tonight, worry about the cat later.

"Hey." Éponine said, walking over to him. "Ready to go?" He nodded.

"Wait, hold on one second." Enjolras pulled out a tin foil covered plate from under his desk. He pulled the tin foil off and underneath was a framed picture of Lawr, in jello. Éponine laughed as Enjolras put it on Javert's desk.

"Alright, let's go." He said taking her hand. She smiled and they walked out of the office together.

* * *

AN: Yay for Enjonine! So, now we see how Enjolras and Javert treat each other. I wonder what Monday will bring for Enjolras when Lawr shows up. We'll just have to see. Until next time-Phantom


	6. Chapter 6

AN: *peaks up from behind a barricade* Hey. This is so awkward. Please don't kill me for not updating this in forever! I got so busy with other stories, and school, and these are really lame excuses. I'm sooooo sorry. You have no idea! Anyways, it's time for that story about Javert's cat I promised you all like two months ago. Once you read this you could check out my other stories. I don't own Les Misérables or the Office. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Enjolras was absolutely frightened to go to work on Monday. His date with Éponine had gone extremely well, but the rest of his weekend was spent thinking about the demon Javert had promised to bring to work. He could already see the smirk that would be plastered on Javert's face. He could already hear the man's taunting words.

Enjolras groaned when he realized that he was already at work, or Hell, as it would be known as today. He parked his car and turned the engine off, but made no move to get out. He wonder if he could sit in his car all day. Then he remembered how his father went around and said good morning to everyone every day. He cursed his father and slowly made his way out of his car.

He drug his feet all the way across the parking lot and into the lobby. He pressed the button for the elevator and prayed that it was broken. When he heard the ding of the elevator, signaling its arrival, he groaned again. The whole ride up was spent thinking about the c-cat.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he could hear his father and Javert having a conversation about the creature. He sighed and opened the doors to the office, regretting the decision to get out of bed this morning. As he walked in he caught Javert's eye, and the man smirked. Enjolras glared in response and made his way towards Éponine.

"Morning 'Jolras," she said. She was smiling brightly and he returned the gesture.

"Morning 'P-" before he could finish his sentence, he let out the most adorable sneeze that Éponine had ever heard.

"Aww, you sneeze like a kitten," she cooed. Enjolras glared at her, but it was broken by another cute sneeze. He cursed under his breath and Éponine giggled.

"I do not sneeze like a kitten," he bit out. Éponine just shrugged innocently.

Enjolras glared again and Éponine leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blushed when she pulled back, and Éponine smiled.

"Feel better now?" she asked. He nodded, still red. It was that moment when Javert chose to casually stroll over.

"Good morning, Enjolras," he said, clasping a hand onto the blond's shoulder. Enjolras stiffened and glared at the older man.

"Good morning, Javert," he replied coolly. Javert just smiled, or what Javert classified as a smiled.

"Yes, it is a good morning," Javert said. "I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting Lawr yet." Javert's smile widened, which made him look like a character from a horror movie.

"No. I haven't," Enjolras replied stiffly. He backed away slightly when he saw Javert's smile.

"Then let me introduce you," Javert insisted, pushing Enjolras towards his desk.

"Oh, no, I'm good," Enjolras tried to explain, but Javert waved him off. As the man kept pushing him forward, Enjolras casted a pleading look at Éponine, who giggled in response. Enjolras frowned when he realized that his girlfriend- wait, was she even his girlfriend? They had only been on one date! He needed to slow down.

Anyway, he frowned when he realized that his friend who is a girl, that he happened to take on a date and who he had the biggest crush on since he first met her freshmen year when they were in high school, was not going to help him. The two men stopped when they reached Javert's desk. The cat lying on the desk was nothing to behold. In fact, Enjolras began to wonder why Javert liked the thing so much.

The cat wasn't small, in fact, it was the fattest cat Enjolras had ever seen in his twenty-two years. It was so fat it didn't even look like a cat. The big grey thing sat on Javert's desk and looked about the office as if he ruled the place. When the creature cast its big green eyes upon Enjolras, he gave him a look that said 'I hate you already', which was enough to make Enjolras wonder about what Javert told his cat.

"Enjolras, I would like you to meet Lawr," Javert announced, surprisingly picking up the grey lump. Though he didn't like the man, Enjolras was impressed with his strength. That cat did not look like an easy thing to lift.

The cat looked unamused as his owner held him Simba style. Javert held the cat out farther towards Enjolras. Enjolras immediately stepped back. Javert pressed the cat closer until Enjolras was forced to hold him. He groaned as the cat was pressed into his unprepared arms, and the cat mewled in protest.

It was at that moment that Enjolras' friends decided to make an appearance. When they noticed their friend holding a fat grey cat, they all burst into laughter. Enjolras glared and the cat pulled his ears back at the loud noise. Javert just smiled once more.

"Aww, Enjolras," Courfeyrac cooed. "You look absolutely adorable!"

"I am not adorable," Enjolras spat. The boys just kept on laughing. It took everything Enjolras had to not drop the cat.

"I think this is best thing I've seen in my life!" Grantaire announced. Enjolras glared and was about to tell him off when the dreaded sneezing happened again.

Lawr did not appreciate Enjolras' shuddering sneezes and completely freaked. He pushed against the blond, who was more than happy to deposit him back into Javert's arms. As he continued to sneeze, his friends laughed more. Javert just happily stroked the cat's fur, congratulating himself on a job well done.

When he had stopped sneezing, Enjolras moved away from his friends and Javert. He sat down at his desk and got right to work, ignoring his aching nose. The other boys walked away, still making fun of him as they went. The only one who was actually concerned was Joly. The man timidly approached Enjolras, who glared at him.

"Are you alright, mon ami?" Joly asked quietly. Enjolras gave him a firm nod.

"Well, you were sneezing up a storm a few seconds ago," Joly said, reaching to feel Enjolras's forehead. "I'm wondering if you're coming down with something-"

"I'm not sick you idiot," Enjolras growled. "So, leave me alone." Joly backed away and nodded quickly. He scampered over to desk, leaving Enjolras to work in peace.

* * *

The rest of the day went on smoothly, until Lawr decided that he actually liked Enjolras. After lunch the cat had begun hanging around the blond. He sat under Enjolras' desk, rubbing against the man's legs. Every so often the grey ball of fur would let out a tiny meow and look up at Enjolras with the widest eyes. Enjolras glared at Javert each time he did this. He felt as though Javert was to blame for this situation.

When the cat jumped onto his lap, Enjolras stiffened but let it go. Lawr purred contently and nudged his head against Enjolras' elbow. Enjolras ignored him until the beast jumped onto his desk and plopped down on his work. He glared at the creature who looked up at him with an innocent look on its face.

Enjolras sighed and began pulling the paper's out from under the cat. Lawr decided that he wanted to play with the paper and stuck out his paws, desperate to catch it. Enjolras wasn't in the mood for games, especially not with an overweight fur ball. As he pulled out the last paper, Lawr went after it. His claws were out and he missed the paper by a few inches. His claws dug directly into Enjolras wrist.

Enjolras gasped in pain and sent the cat a glare. Lawr just gazed back, his eyes wide and his tail flicking. He gave the cat a shove and Lawr jumped down from his desk, landing on the floor and scampering over to Javert. Enjolras felt his wrist throb and he knew that it was the last straw.

He got up from his chair and moved angrily towards the bathroom. He went inside and threw on the faucet, sticking his bleeding wrist under the cool water.

"Stupid Javert and his stupid cat," Enjolras muttered to himself as he cleaned up the scratch. "Why does he like that stupid thing anyway?" He finished by throwing some paper towels into the garbage can and storming out of the bathroom.

As he made his way back towards his desk, he ran into his mother, almost knocking her down.

"Sorry, mom, sorry," he mumbled.

"Its fine," she assured him. She saw the scratch on his wrist and gently brushed her fingers over it. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He looked down and nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking."

Fantine didn't believe him for a second. "Something's bothering you. Now as your mother it's my job to know. So, out with it."

Enjolras sighed as he explained what had happened. Enjolras was still angry by the end of his story, or more like his rant. Fantine had listened carefully and decided to take matters into her own hands. She took hold of her son's hand and led him over to Javert.

She stood next to the black haired man's chair, her arms crossed. Javert swiveled in his chair to face her, Lawr on his lap like in one of those spy movies. Fantine rolled her eyes at him and pulled Enjolras up beside her.

"Look, I don't know what issues you two have with each other," Fantine began, "but this has gone too far, Javert." she fixed the man with a pointed look.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Javert replied innocently. Fantine and Enjolras glared.

Javert sighed. "Fine, fine," he said. "I'm sorry, Enjolras."

Fantine smiled and nudged her son with her shoulder. Enjolras gave his mother a look, but a glare from her stopped the complaint that was about to come out of his mouth.

"Apology accepted," he mumbled. Fantine nudged him again. "And I'm sorry as well."

"Good," Fantine said, smiling at both men. "Now that my work is done, get back to yours." Both men quickly nodded and Fantine kissed Enjolras' cheek before walking away.

* * *

"I like to think of myself as a problem solver," Fantine said. "My husband would argue with me on that, but we both know that I'm the real problem solver."

Valjean popped his head in. "You lie," he said. "It's not nice to lie, Fantine."

"This is my confessional, get your own," Fantine growled. Valjean made a squeaking noise and backed out of the room.

"Like I said, I'm a problem solver."

* * *

Enjolras got up from his desk and moved towards Éponine. He leaned against the receptionist desk. He let out a sigh and Éponine looked up from her game of solitaire.

"You ok?" she asked. He shook his head walked around the desk. He crouched down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I just had to apologize to Javert. I didn't even do anything!" he complained. Éponine smiled affectionately and stroked his hair.

"Its ok," she assured him. "After today, you won't have to see that cat ever again." He leaned into her touch and sighed.

"I hope," he muttered. Éponine pushed his head up with her shoulder and kissed his nose. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder.

"You need to get back to work," she scolded him, giggling slightly when he snuggled in more.

"I don't want to," he said, but it was muffled by her blouse. "I'm tired. Can't I stay here with you?"

She laughed and pushed him up again. "Unfortunately, no," she said. "Go back to work. We can go to your place after work." He unwrapped himself from her and smiled. He nodded his head kissed her.

Éponine was shocked at first, but eagerly responded. They pulled away, both of their faces flushed.

"Sorry," he apologized. She shook her head. He stood up and flashed her another smile.

"See you later," she said breathlessly. He walked away, still smiling like an idiot.

* * *

"So the stupid cat ruined a lot today, but that kiss with Éponine made up for everything," Enjolras said. He sighed. "This was probably one of the best days in my entire life."

* * *

When the day came to an end, Enjolras eagerly shot out of his seat. He smiled when he saw Javert place Lawr into his carrier and almost shouted for joy when Javert left. Éponine rolled her eyes affectionately and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," she said, dragging him towards the door. Enjolras smiled and complied. He was so glad that the beast wasn't going to come back tomorrow and that he got to spend a whole night with Éponine. This was one of the best days ever.

* * *

AN: Some more Enjonine fluff and Fantine being a boss. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Tell me what should happened next. I hope this satisfies you guys. Till next time-Phantom P.S 10 points to whoever can spot my Gravity Falls and Frozen references.


End file.
